Just Some Friendly Advice
by CorvusCorvidae
Summary: It's time to meet the other's friends, a true test of compatibility, and Rachel can only hope it all goes off without a problem. AU. One-shot. Julyberry week - day one: Meeting the Gleeks/Cassie's friends.


Julyberry Week - Day One: Meet the Gleeks/Cassie's Friends

I'm not entirely sure how this turned out, my other Julyberry week one-shorts are better, I promise, but enjoy anyway!

*0*0*

Just Some Friendly Advice

*0*0*

There was something deceitful and wrong about a hidden relationship, and while both Rachel and Cassie knew that coming clean about their extra-curricular activities wasn't going to be easy, it felt like that was the next step that needed to be taken.

With careful researching, they found that the NYADA rules for student teacher relationships was very vague, and unless a complaint was filed by multiple students or a member of staff, they could do as they pleased. Cassie explained this was due to many of the staff wanting to screw the up and coming stars, just to say they could, and Rachel looked on in disgust, but briefly wondered if that's why they had gotten together in the first place.

It wasn't, apparently.

So with there being no real need to have some big announcement, the two were left to make the gradual introduction of each other to their friends. That seemed the easiest option, and Cassie had shrugged indifferently when asked if that would be a problem, so Rachel took that as a good sign.

She had not, of course, took into consideration the stress and hassle of fessing up to being in a secret relationship this whole time, nor had Rachel even began to consider what would happen when she finally did come clean, as it were.

"You're in a relationship, with whom?" Kurt had asked, looking shocked over the takeout they had splurged on.

"No way, we'd know if you were," Santana had mumbled, in between mouthfuls of food. "You eat, live, and breathe NYADA, and when you're not there, you're here."

"Oh my God," Kurt suddenly whispered, looking round at Rachel quickly. "You're not back with Brody, are you? Please, please, Rachel, tell me you're not back with Brody?"

"What? No, no! Of course I'm not back together with Brody. We're just friends." Even that was a stretch of the truth, as they really hadn't spoken in so long, and only occasionally smiled at one another in the hallways.

"Oh thank God," Kurt let out, his body relaxing in relief. "That would have been horrific."

Wow, if being in a relationship with Brody was horrific, Rachel couldn't wait to find out what they made of her being in a relationship with Cassie was.

"Excuse me, but it really shouldn't bother you who I decide to devote my time to. As long as I'm happy, you should be happy for me," Rachel declared, trying hard to ignore Santana's changing face. She went from noncommittal to frowning and judging.

"Shit, you're dating another skeez, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, but thank you for that." Rachel rolled her eyes, and began to wipe her hands on her napkin, done with dinner.

"Then who are you dating?" Santana fired off, and Rachel paused in her actions. She wanted them to know she was in a relationship, at least so she wouldn't have to sneak back in every morning after spending the night at Cassie's, but actually admitting to dating Cassandra July was another thing altogether.

"Just…someone," she murmured, and then made a face as to how stupid that response was. Her roommates thought so too, and made no effort to hide their distaste at her reply, chortling and taking the piss out of her. It took them a few moments to calm themselves, and then Rachel was left to answer the question.

"So come on, you told us you were in a relationship, now tell us with whom?" That was the big question, and she had no way around it. This was her moment to fully come clean, and then work on a way to have them meet the woman she was rather smitten with.

"Cassie, I'm dating Cassie," Rachel answered, holding her head up high, although her hands were still fidgeting.

"Is that someone in one of her classes?" Santana asked Kurt, noting how his mouth fell open in shock at Rachel's response.

"You could say that," he squeaked, still looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Okay, one of you better tell me what the fuck has you looking like you've seen a ghost and you looking like you've committed murder!" Santana barked, growing tired of being out of the loop, pointing to Kurt and then Rachel.

"Cassie is…well, Cassie's…" she tried, not knowing what words to use exactly.

"Her dance teacher," Kurt finished, coming out of his surprise and ready to fly off into full on rant. Santana beat him to the punch though, with her cackles and laughter, and Rachel didn't know whether to be offended by her reaction.

It was then that Kurt finally decided to let his opinion known, and Rachel sat and listened. He was shocked and surprised she would be so foolish as to get involved with someone like Cassandra July, someone who hated her, someone who hated everyone, and someone who was hated _by_ everyone. It was a risk to her future, to her career, and she was being a naïve to think that relationship would work out.

When his rant ended, Santana was silent and watching the two of them, with Rachel's head bowed, and Kurt trying to catch his breath, as if just realising what he'd come out and said. It was harsh, and excusing himself, Kurt got up and grabbed his phone and keys before heading out, leaving the two of them in the apartment.

"Do you feel the same?" Rachel asked, awaiting the next round of ranting.

"She make you happy?" The question took Rachel by surprise, and she softened her armour, sending Santana a thankful smile.

"Yes, very happy." Just thinking about her relationship with Cassie had Rachel smiling, a warmth coming over her.

"And she treats you right?" Santana was gauging Rachel's response carefully, looking for any hesitation, but there was none in her response, and that was enough.

"The best," Rachel replied almost instantly. To some, her relationship with Cassie might be regarded as difficult and stressful, but Rachel saw the merit in it, the love that Cassie did have for her, whether she wanted to say those words aloud or not.

"Then do what you want, no complaints from me," Santana finished, shrugging her shoulders, and it was like a weight being lifted off Rachel with her response.

Moving quickly to embrace Santana in a hug, one that wasn't pushed away like usual, Rachel clung to her for a good few seconds.

"Thank you," she whispered, trying not to get emotional about everything, because there really was no need.

Santana shrugged again, a small smile toying at her lips, and then made the effort to cheer Rachel up. She was clearly still a little stung by Kurt's reaction, and it was only the right thing to try and make it better for her.

Of course, when Rachel reported back to Cassie on what had gone down with Kurt, she wanted to hunt him down and berate him for being such an asshole. Then Cassie pulled Rachel into her arms, nestled in bed, and kissed her softly.

"It'll be easier with my friends, honest," she murmured, and that was closest she'd get to an apology for all this hassle, even though Cassie had no reason to apologise. However, it was sweet of her to try, and that's all that mattered to Rachel.

Yes, replaying back her conversation with Santana, she could happily say that Cassie not only made her happy, but definitely treated her right, and that's what counted.

*0*0*

Seeing as Kurt was still in a tizzy with the entire situation, despite two weeks already having passed, and Santana not giving a 'flying fuck' as she had so eloquently put it when enquired if she wanted to meet Cassie, Rachel was going to meet her friends instead.

It wasn't ideal, but it was happening, and Cassie had already assured Rachel that they knew she was her student, that she was much younger, and that they were comfortable with it. On one hand, that did ease her fears, but on the other, it exemplified them as they could have just been lying to Cassie to lure Rachel into a false sense of security, like a predator lining up its prey, where they would then rip her to shreds.

Or maybe Rachel had been watching too much National Geographic Wild lately.

Either way, she was nervous, and standing in the elevator in Cassie's closest friend's building, her nerves were not easing. She had expected to calm by now, but it wasn't happening. She had swapped her outfit seven times, and redone her hair four, with three dashes to the bathroom to pee before leaving, and then dropping her keys in a puddle due to her clammy hand, she was a mess.

Cassie didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she wasn't saying anything, and that's why Rachel loved her so much. But, in true Rachel Berry fashion, she couldn't keep the silence for long, and let her worries burst free into the confined space.

"What if they don't like me?" Rachel asked, her voice a little strained, gripping Cassie's hand tighter.

It was actually rather endearing for Cassie to see Rachel vulnerable, especially when she tried so hard to act older for her benefit. Hearing that she was nervous, though, had Cassie desperate to ease her fears, and she pulled Rachel closer, into her embrace.

"You'll be fine, you're a natural at getting people to like you," she charmed, smiling, but Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You hated me," she pointed out, and now it was Cassie's turn to roll her eyes.

"That was different." Rachel made a whining noise at the back of her throat, and it was clear Cassie fucking sucked at making this easier for her. "If they like me, they'll love you," she murmured into her hair, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm a fucking witch to them, and they keep inviting me back; you'll walk this, but if in doubt, just think of it as an audition or a role. That's how I got through meeting my exes friends."

"Your exes…you haven't mentioned them before." There was far too much curiosity in Rachel's voice for Cassie to be comfortable. The tables had turned.

"And I won't be mentioning them again." End of discussion.

Rachel pouted, the curiosity of knowing what Cassie's previous partners were like eating at her. It was partly due to how young she was, and partly due to her need to know she was better than them, even if it only related to her voice. Plus, her imagination was creating stunning and gorgeous ex-lovers, ones that could sweep Cassie off her feet and out of Rachel's arms.

So yes, she was being melodramatic, but she was entitled to be, in her opinion.

"Are any of them going to be here tonight?"

In theory, it was a simple question, but this was not theory, and in reality, it was a grenade just waiting to go off. Too bad for Cassie, she caught it right in her hand and blew herself up.

Her pause was too long, and Rachel's eyes widened in shock, stepping back from Cassie just as the doors dinged open on their floor. Was Cassie serious? Was she actually serious? It was bad enough having to meet her friends, this just took things to a whole new level.

"Before you freak the fuck out, it's fine. We're all friends now, and you've got nothing to worry about," Cassie supplied, noticing the slight meltdown Rachel looked to be having.

"Nothing to worry about?!" she whispered/shrieked. The doors of the elevator were still open, and they had still yet to vacate it. If she spoke too loud, she could alert the floor to the crisis they were having, and that was just not appropriate. "You've had sex with some of these people!"

Cassie had been keeping her composure right up until those words, and then she burst out laughing, pulling Rachel into her body as she wandered out of the elevator. Rachel was not laughing, however, and her frown grew as Cassie and her entered the hallway.

"Jeez, Schwimmer, relax, would you?" Cassie soothed, stopping them short of her friend's door, to try and quell the rising storm that was Rachel's temper. "I've had sex with one of them, and we dated for a couple of months. He couldn't keep up with my temper, and I thought he was a lazy prick. Relationship over. So, what are you worried about?"

That was a good question, and Cassie had effectively shut down Rachel's freak out. Not wanting to come out and say as much, Rachel just wrapped her arms around Cassie's waist, and then leant up on her tiptoes to kiss her soundly on the lips. It was almost like a stake of claim, and Cassie moaned into her, her hands gripping Rachel's body when she nipped her lip in need, and then broke out in a pant as Rachel moved back.

"Okay, let's go meet your friends," Rachel said, brushing her hair down, wiping her clothing down, and trying to make herself look immaculate.

She was being silly. These people might have been Cassie's friends, but she was the one residing in her bed every other night, so that had to count for something. Plus, she was Rachel Berry, and somehow, she had managed to convince this gorgeous, successful woman that she was worth being with, and that mattered more than their opinion of her.

"Ready?" Rachel asked, looking at Cassie expectantly, ready to get the show on the road.

Cassie was still reeling from that kiss, and ended up nodding without much thought behind it. This was all Rachel needed to take her hand and encourage her along to knock on the door. Doing so, with her head still clogged with lust, the pair waited in the quiet hallway to be let inside.

From the moment the door opened, it was a flurry of activity, a vast number of hellos, and Cassie led Rachel in and around the apartment to greet everyone present. What Rachel thought was going to be just a few friends, actually was more like _all_ of Cassie's friends, every single one of them jam packed into the place. It felt more like a party than I get-together.

She honestly couldn't be expected to remember everyone's name, so she only paid particular attention to those that Cassie spent a little extra time with, but in Rachel's opinion, these were people Cassie just endured, rather than liked.

By the time any lasting nerves had ebbed away, Rachel had a glass of wine in one hand, Cassie's hand in the other, and was being led through the apartment, squeezing past bodies as they went, towards the back of the apartment.

"We better not be sneaking off for a quickie," Rachel warned, only to hear Cassie's amused chuckle as they went.

"In your dreams, Schwimmer." Of course, then Rachel wondered if she was indeed dreaming because the two of them had entered an empty bedroom.

"Seriously, Cassie? Now is not the time, nor the place, your friends are expecting us back," Rachel scolded, only to receive an eye roll in return as Cassie headed over towards the window.

"_Those_ are not my friends," she replied, pulling the curtains open to reveal a balcony, currently occupied by about five or so people all sitting around, whom all turned to look in their direction. "_These_ are my friends," Cassie finished, going to open the door, completely missing the lost expression on Rachel's face.

So, she had expected them to be upmarket people, with a look of class and sophistication, because that was exactly what Cassie was like, but with the way their good looks and impeccable dress exemplified all that, Rachel stood there like she was a little kid getting to sit at the grownups table for the first time, and it was with heat on her cheeks that she followed Cassie outside.

"There she is! We thought you would never make it," a voice called out, followed by a woman springing from her seat to wrap Cassie in a hug, leaving Rachel to stand back and glance around once more, taking it all in.

Those occupying the main part of the apartment felt like the warm-up round, and this was where it mattered. If Rachel had known that, she would never have wasted all her charm on those people, but saved it for the ones currently in front of her, the ones who were taking her in, examining her, and nervously, she swallowed the lump in her throat and had another sip of wine. It would help, she was sure of it.

"So is this her?" another voice called, this time from the man at the back of the table, his lazy smile doing nothing to ease Rachel's fears.

Ignoring the question, Cassie turned and took a hold of Rachel's hand, then wrapped it round her waist as they moved closer to the table. She gently caressed her side, and it was a lovely moment of comfort from Cassie.

"Rachel, I'd like you to meet the people who are lucky enough to call me their friend," Cassie began, to the laughs and eye rolls of those in front of her.

"How do you put up with this pain in the ass?" Rachel turned to see the woman closest stand up and hold out her hand. "I'm Tori, Tori Hollander, and it's nice to finally meet the girl who has tamed the wild and crazy Cassandra July." Reaching out, Rachel smiled politely and shook her hand, attempting not to overanalyse how hard or soft she needed to grip or whether she had just sent the wrong message. It didn't seem to matter, as Tori pulled over a seat and waved Rachel into it, so all was well.

Sitting herself down, she surveyed the rest of them, and took another sip of wine. There were two guys at the table, one with a dark scruffy beard, who was watching her carefully, and the other who was pushing his glasses up his nose as he twirled his drink in the other hand.

"I'm Greg, it's good to meet you," he said, seeing her watching him, and Rachel blushed, but smiled in return. His easy nature had her easing, and with Tori talking animatedly to Cassie, it didn't seem like this would be too bad.

"Your optional extra lessons paid off, huh Cass? Finally snagged yourself a rising star, and a pretty one at that," came the rougher voice from the top, and Rachel met eye to eye with the man that had been watching her.

"That asshole is Dawson," Greg provided, breaking their eye contact. "He's jealous a little jealous so go easy on him," he mock whispered, much to the amusement of the rest of the table, and Rachel couldn't help but smile along with them.

"Interesting taste you've got," Rachel teased Cassie as she took a seat, earning a glare in return.

"Oh please, like you can talk, Schwim. I'm sure if I was to go through your exes I'd find one shameful partner." Rachel shrugged, neither agreeing nor denying her words.

"Maybe, but at least mine wouldn't look like he's been lost in the wilderness for the last three months." Cassie found a smile as she brought a chair right next to Rachel, practically sitting on her, and it was the extra comfort Rachel needed to relax some more.

The other two women at the table were Maxine, Max for short, and Jen, who Rachel found to be both kind and welcoming. Tori led most of the conversation, pulling the attention of Dawson and Jen, while Greg and Max asked about Rachel and how she was finding New York. They were easy to talk to, and with Cassie's input, it started to turn into a very good evening.

Occasionally, someone from the party going on inside would come out to borrow Tori, but she'd be back, with more wine and more food, and Rachel could easily see herself hanging out with these people more often. There was just no pressure, no expectations, and they weren't watching and waiting for her to make a fool of herself, which was a nice change from how on edge she had been when first meeting Cassie.

With more conversation, they all began getting more comfortable, spreading about on the balcony, using the space, and separating off into little groups to talk. Rachel had been enjoying the view over this part of the city, knowing that Tori must have been very successful to afford such a place. Turning to ask Cassie what it was exactly Tori did for a living, she stopped short.

Dawson was sitting with her, his hand over the back of her chair, and a smirk on his lips. Cassie didn't exactly look pleased with him, which was nice for Rachel to see, but she couldn't help but see a challenge being laid down in front of her. He clearly thought she was just a blip on the map, nothing of consequence, and that just wouldn't do.

Ignoring his smug little smile, Rachel turned back to the city she adored and thought of all the things she would get to do to Cassie tonight that he could only imagine. When could they leave, because she wanted to get started as soon as possible? That wasn't rude, was it? Shaking her head and chuckling under her breath at how her priorities had changed, Rachel heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She hoped it was Cassie, but instead, she was met with Dawson's cool gaze.

"Lost little girl in the big city, no?" he drawled, and Rachel hated how she could just see how him and Cassie might have hit it off in the first place.

"No, I'm right at home, actually," she replied confidently, turning to ignore him again. He didn't get the message, or he just didn't care, because he stepped closer to join her at the railing of the balcony.

"Well, I wouldn't get too comfortable. Cassie has a terrible reputation for working her way through her students. You're not the first, and you won't be the last." Turning at the gall of him, Rachel held back her surprised expression, and cocked her eyebrow the way Quinn had taught her to. "Just some friendly advice, that's all," he finished, smiling his smarmy smile and Rachel felt true annoyance.

How could Cassie put up with him? Well, she certainly didn't need to if she didn't want to, and she was going to make it clear she had no interest in his advice, nor his presence anywhere near her.

"Yes, I'm aware of Cassie's history. She slept with my ex-boyfriend while I was visiting home, and I've heard from a few others of those she's invited into her bed. However, none of them were like me, so I'm not worried, but thank you for that friendly advice." He looked a little put out at having it shut down on him, but gave her a tight smile in return. "And here's some for you, you should shave that dead animal off your face, it's doing nothing for you." Rachel gave him a polite smile and then turned, heading back to sit with Cassie and Greg.

Behind her, she could hear Tori burst out laughing, and it was with a confident smile, Rachel sat back down, planting her hand on Cassie's thigh as she did so. She was certain she'd just earned some points for that little display, and it could only help her in the long run.

"Having fun, Schwimmer?" Cassie asked, a smirk on her lips, as if she knew exactly what Rachel had been up to.

"Yep!" she chirped, picking up her glass of wine. "So Greg, Cassie tells me that you have an exhibition on?"

Looking at Rachel in her element, and she was in her element whether she felt like it or not, Cassie knew that she had absolutely made the right decision with this girl. She could fit in wherever she was, with whoever she was with. Cassie's friends weren't exactly the easiest of people, but Rachel had handled herself with poise and elegance, never sinking to their level when it there was a swipe her way. That interaction with Dawson was proof of that.

And although Rachel had nowhere near the experience of those around her, she had stories and tales that could hold her friend's attention, and didn't sound like they were coming out the mouth of a child. She just worked, and it was almost like she'd been there all along.

Good choice, Cassie, good choice.

*0*0*

Arriving home later that night, Cassie dropped her keys on the side table and turned back to look at Rachel, who was standing with her back against the door. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced over her face and received a lip bite in return.

"What is it?" she asked, only to have Rachel stride forward, cupping Cassie's face in her hands and kissing her hand. It was met with a hearty moan, and then they were moving backwards, around the furniture in practised ease.

Except Rachel diverted them off course from the bedroom, and they were moving backwards in the living room, her lips still on Cassie's, her tongue caressing and teasing and taunting hers, with her hands running through her blonde locks and probably making her look completely dishevelled.

"You dated such an asshole," Rachel cursed, practically slamming Cassie's body into the wall, finally arriving where she wanted them. "I mean, seriously, what ever possessed you to date _him_?!" she groaned, her hands dropping down and tugging at Cassie's dress, trying to get it up above her waist, with her teeth scraping Cassie's neck, and her breaths hot on her skin.

"I don't know," Cassie murmured, trying to get her own hands up Rachel's skirt, but it wasn't happening.

"Uh uh, no no," she warned, nipping at her lip. "It's all about you right now," she groaned, dropping down onto her knees, and Cassie's head hit the wall with a thump.

"Fucking hell, Schwimmer," she moaned out, feeling Rachel's tongue lick from the inside of her knee right up her thigh, to nestle against the side of her underwear.

"I'm so relieved that your taste in partners has improved," Rachel explained, hooking her fingers in Cassie's underwear and pulling it down her legs. They were left at her feet, abandoned as Rachel had more important things to focus on.

"So am I," Cassie moaned, entangling her fingers in Rachel's hair, stroking the strands beneath her fingers, as the girl leant forward.

Kissing the tops of her thighs, Rachel began teasing her tongue over her skin, occasionally kissing and sucking to leave bruising behind, inhaling the scent of how much Cassie wanted her, how much Cassie needed her, and listening to the whines of annoyance at having to wait.

"Fuck's sake, Schwimmer, I swear to God I'll call Dawson up to get him to finish me off if you don't-" Cassie never got to finish that sentence as Rachel hiked her leg up over her shoulder and flicked her tongue over her clit to silence her.

That was the most successful method of getting her to be quiet, and Rachel smirked as she ran her tongue slowly up and down between Cassie, feeling the taste on her tongue, and the tugging of her hair in want. Then, with a groan, Rachel began teasing and increasing the tempo, sliding her hand up Cassie's leg as she did so.

Gosh, she was so wet, so slick, and it was with no resistance that her two fingers entered her. Cassie mewled in response, bucking her hips forward, desperate for more, needing more, and Rachel worked to increase her pace, her tongue now solely focusing where it was needed, while her fingers thrusting in and out, curling every so often to push Cassie higher and higher.

Looking up to see just what she was doing to the woman under her tongue, Rachel moaned with want as Cassie looked flush and gave her a heady look in return. She was the epitome of sex, her hair tousled, her chest heaving, her mouth parted open in want, and fuck, Rachel needed more from her.

Keeping her eyes locked with Cassie's, Rachel increased the pace of her fingers, curling them more and more, hitting exactly the right spot over and over, and increased the flicking of her tongue, until Cassie was a mess with moaning and panting. The hair on Rachel's scalp was starting to sting from Cassie's treatment of it, but she wasn't done, and with one final thrust and curl of her fingers, Rachel sucked Cassie's clit between her lips and received the tell-tale ache and buck of Cassie's body beneath her.

She moaned loud and long, and it was music to Rachel's ears, continuing to kiss gently, and lick the proof of Cassie's orgasm from her thighs. She would never tire of this, and with another gentle kiss, Rachel slipped Cassie's leg off her shoulder, and then had to quickly ease the other woman onto the floor with her.

Cassie was still reeling, and pawed Rachel to hold her close, to bring her in, planting her lips on hers. It was with a dirty kiss full of tongue and teeth, wet fingers on bare skin and moans of appreciation that Rachel found herself in Cassie's arms, now lying out properly across the floor of her apartment, both spent.

"If that's what meeting my ex does, I can introduce you to the others," Cassie murmured into Rachel's hair, needing a moment to catch her breath before she sorted the humming need of Rachel's body.

"No thank you, I'll just stick with your friends. I like them," Rachel replied contentedly, loving the sight of Cassie post-orgasm. It truly was a beautiful sight.

"They like you. You fit right in." It was said with a lazy smile, but the importance of those words were not lost on either of them.

Rachel fitted into Cassie's life, and with no obstacles in their path; having dealt with work, college, and friends; there was nothing stopping this relationship from flourishing. Yes, Kurt might still be in a tizzy, but he would come around, and eventually Santana would want to meet Cassie. They could easily pull this off, pulling their separate lives together, and with a softer kiss on Cassie's lips, Rachel cuddled up to her with the knowledge that things could only get better.

And they most certainly did, as Cassie recovered from her orgasmic bliss and decided to return the favour; four times.

*0*0*


End file.
